onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Buster Call
The is a form of military attack used in the fictional world of One Piece. It is a result of the naval doctrine of Absolute Justice. Targets of the Buster Call In the World of One Piece, the "Buster Call" is the strongest military action, performed only under special circumstances. The target of a Buster Call is usually to destroy a criminal or group of criminals that have proven dangerous to the World Government. The reasons for such an action were: * 20 years ago, Ohara was attacked because its scholars were able to read the Poneglyphs and decipher information about the Blank Century. * Now, Enies Lobby was attacked, in order to prevent Nico Robin, the only survivor of the previous Buster Call, from escaping. (originally a mistake) People who may initiate a Buster Call In the world of One Piece, it is the Navy who performs attack. Therefore, its leading authorities (the Admirals & the Fleet Admiral) have the power to initiate the Buster Call. Above the Navy is the World Government, where only the Gorousei and government employees have the right to order the call. The people who may order a Buster Call are: * Navy ** Fleet Admiral Sengoku ** Admiral Aokiji ** Admiral Akainu ** Admiral Kizaru * World Government ** Gorousei ** A government official entrusted with a Golden Den Den Mushi by an Admiral ***(Sengoku,as an Admiral to Spandine,Aokiji to Spandam) Initiating a Buster Call The procedure of calling the attack is said to be in the hands of the above. A Buster Call is sent, when one of the above uses a Golden Den Den Mushi by pressing its button, which immediately sends a signal, received by the Silver Den Den Mushi in the Naval Headquarters, where the island to be destroyed is acknowledged. Spandam himself said that using it without this delegation is illegal. Description After the signal is received, five Vice Admirals and a fleet of ten ships nearest to the location of the caller are scrambled to that island. It seems that a Buster Call cannot be rescinded. Robin described it as a "nightmare version of concentrated arson." The ships used are large and have apparently grown over time. The ones used 20 years ago were roughly twice as tall as a Giant. The ones apparently used currently are as tall as the Tower of Justice and are as long as the Bridge of Hesitation. They now are Giants to Giants, and are capable of carrying a seemingly immeasurable number of Marines. Death to all in the way The Attack is derived from the Marine's doctrine of Absolute Justice (Zettai Seigi) , according to which a person is a criminal who must be punished when he opposes the World Government or could one day become a threat. The attack eliminates all who could one day be dangerous, "for the betterment of the world", without taking human lives or innocence into consideration. Once the fleet arrives, the Vice Admirals, as well as the entire fleet, lay waste to the island, killing everything there, regardless of who is still on the island. For example, during the Ohara incident, the refugee boat containing all of the island's normal civilians was destroyed, along with everyone inside, in case a historian had snuck on board. The Buster Call fleet even kills government officials if they are still left stranded on the island. If there is an important criminal on one of the Buster Call ships, other buster call ships will not hesitate to attack it simply to kill the criminal. So far only two islands have been known to have faced a Buster Call: Ohara and Enies Lobby, with Nico Robin and Aokiji present at both. The Straw hat pirates are the only known pirates to survive and escape the Buster call. The general public is kept in the dark about a Buster Call, using propaganda to demonize the destroyed target and make its annihilation a great, praiseworthy feat of the World Government (For example, Iceburg was shown to have been fooled by the official information that the "Devils of Ohara" were working in order to destroy the world.) Buster Call statistics Taken from Wikipediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buster_Call and modified . Category:One Piece characters Category:Fictional military organizations